


Princess Mars [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Series: Silver Millennium Stories & Fanart [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Inspired by Music, Silver Millennium Era, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Inspired by a song from SM Music Collection.





	Princess Mars [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to SM music collection the other day and Mars's Eternal Melody, a lovely song sang beautifully by Tomizawa Michie (the voice actress of Hino Rei), inspired me to draw this.
> 
> I really like Rei in her SilMil princess dress. The fiery red dress brings out the inner fire, elegance and boldness in her.

The words at the top right of the drawing are the song name and the lyrics for the first chorus (1:00-1:22). I wrote them in Eastern calligraphy (read right to left) to try to make the overall picture look a bit more aesthetic.   

Translation (by [Kurozuki](http://www.kurozuki.com/takeuchi/))  
Even more than the spacious sky and the sea  
My dreams have no limits  
I have realized that because I am in love

 **SM | Mars | Eternal Melody [永遠のメロヂィ]**  
Artist: Tomizawa Michie 富沢美智恵

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
